Untitled
by lost4ever91
Summary: An AR fic, with characters I made up. Eve is an exsuperspy who is brought back into the world of espionage when an old friend is killed by an old enemy. Rating to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Eve opened the door to her apartment and threw herself on the bed. She hated working at Kelly's. The rude customers, the constant smell of oil, the long hours, if she could quit she would. She didn't particularly like living above Kelly's either. You could easily hear the noise from down stairs through the floor and the smell of the oil carried up through the vents. She let out a groin and changed into her pajamas.

She was about to get into her bed when she heard some commotion downstairs. Kelly's had just closed; she had just closed it herself, who could be down there. She rolled her eyes, why was she so paranoid, it was probably just one of her neighbors going out. Just to be safe she made sure her gun was under her bed then she climbed onto her mattress and tried to fall asleep. It was already 11:45 and she needed to be up at 5, she groaned again, what a life.

The rattling of the doorknob woke her up. "Who could that be at", she looked at the clock, "11:53 at night?" She got out of bed and lazily walked over to the door. She heard some loud breathing, almost like panting, coming from the other side of the door so she went back to the bed to get her gun. It was too dark out to see through the peephole so she put the chain lock on the door and opened it up half way. "Eve", a loud gasp for air, whoever it was, was in pain, "please I need your help!" Eve opened the door and the man stumbled through. "Oh my gosh, John are you ok?" She lifted him up and put him on the bed. There was blood everywhere. "What the hell happened to you!" "I, I was over by the docks, they shot me, this was the only place I could think of to go!" "Who's they!" Eve said as she went to her bathroom to get some first aid. "John, come on talk to me!" She rushed back over to the bed, first aid kit in hand. "Stay with me John!" she looked at the wound, there was no way a first aid kit could take care of that "We need to get you to the hospital John, come on" She lifted him up and brought him over to the door "Eve, please, I know" he coughed up some blood "I know I'm not gonna make it, just do we one last favor" "John you're strong you've survived worse, you'll get thro-" he cut her short. "Eve, they're back, you have to, you have to find them and bring them to justice." "I don't even know who these people are! Who's back?" "Go to headquarters" he coughed some more "they'll give you information there. Bring them down, Eve, just like old times" "Yeah" she sighed "just like old times" John took his last breath and died. Eve walked down the stairs, still carrying John in her arms. Tears were now rolling down her eyes. Everything had happened so fast, she never even got the chance to say goodbye. "I'm gonna find those bastards, John, and I'm gonna make them pay."

Eve barged into the World Security Bureau Headquarters. She was covered in blood and pissed off. "Eve is that you?" A familiar Australian voice said from behind her "Hello Robert" she responded "What in the world happened to you?" he said as he looked at her, still in her blood soaked pajamas. "You want to know what happened to me! Well Agent Mitchell comes stumbling through my door, blood everywhere because of his bullet wound, then he dies in my arms telling me I need to find the people that did this by dragging myself back into this hellhole!" she yelled. A look of sorrow overtook Robert's face "John is dead?" he asked, shocked. "Yes" she took a deep breath, finally calming down "he's dead"

They walked into an office and sat down. "Did you get a promotion, I see you have your own office" Eve asked "Actually" he began but was cut off when someone walked into the office "Hello Robert" Anna said with a smile "I see you've made yourself at home in my office again?" "Actually I was just, uh" She interrupted him "Eve! What a surprise to see you, oh, my, what happened to you?" Anna said noticing the blood. "John's dead" Robert interrupted "John as in Agent Mitchell, John?" Anna asked with a mix of shock and sadness. "Yes that John" Robert answered. Anna motioned Robert to get out of her chair. He didn't listen. "Come on, get out of MY chair" Robert got out of the chair rolling his eyes. "So I suppose that's why you're here" Anna said to Eve, as she sat down. "Yes, John asked me to find them, the people that killed him. Do you have any idea who these people are?" Anna took a deep breathe "Lorenzo has allegedly resurfaced" Eve's eyes opened wide "But I thought, why, why after all these years would he come back?" "We're not sure, but John's murder definitely strengthens my suspicions. I know what Lorenzo did to you, but you and John were the only agents that were able to get close to bringing him down" Anna took another deep breath but Eve interrupted her "No, I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no! I'm not getting back into this profession, there's a reason why I left" "I know that Eve, but if Lorenzo is out there he's free to do what he did again" "You have plenty of Agents here, use them to take care of your problems" Eve got out of her chair and headed for the door. "Wait!" Anna called out "We may have other agents, but none of them are as good as you" Eve turned around "Please Eve just let me talk" "I'm listening" Eve responded. "When John was killed, he wasn't investigating Lorenzo, he was off duty. If Lorenzo went after John for revenge, that means he could be going after you next" Eve went back to the desk, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. "Just this assignment, don't expect me to do anymore" "The thought never crossed my mind" Anna replied. "So where's the file?" Eve asked "Right here" Anna reached in her desk and brought the file out "And my badge?" "It's already inside" "you were really banking on me taking this case weren't you?" "You were the only one we thought of to ask" Anna smiled. "Ok enough of this" Robert interrupted "come with me Eve, there's someone you should meet" Eve looked at him puzzled "He's going to be your new partner"

Eve and Robert walked down the hallway. "I see nothing has changed here since I was here last" Eve said "Well it's felt a whole lot emptier" Robert replied with a smile "Uh huh" Eve said while rolling her eyes. "Don't you think I should change first, I mean I'm still covered in his blood" "Don't worry about it, I'll send someone down with some new clothes. By the way, where is John?" "I dropped him off at the hospital, I didn't have time to give any details about what had happened" "He's going to be missed" Robert's tone became very solemn and they didn't talk until they reached the meeting room. Robert opened the door and cleared his throat so the man in the chair turned around. "Took you long enough, so where's my new partner?" he stood up, he was about six feet tall, green eyes, black hair, and incredibly handsome. "Who's this?" he asked "I thought you said you were giving me a good partner?" "She is a good partner, the best actually" Robert replied. He was elbowing Eve so she'd lift her hand up to shake her new partner's hand. "Well, I've never seen her around here" the man said "That's because she quit, but she agreed to come back to help us, and you, on the new case" Robert said "Eve meet Agent Jacob Vaughn. And Jacob meet Eve Benson" They shook hands "Benson, as in Carly Benson?" Jacob asked "The one and only" Eve replied with a smile "Well that must have been an interesting mother to grow up with" Jacob said. "Actually no, but I'm sure you'd rather not hear about it. Let's get down to business" Eve sat down and opened the file "Straight to the point, I like that in a girl" Jacob said as he sat down next to her. Eve just rolled her eyes "I don't get involved with co-workers, so don't even think about it" "I'll just leave you two alone" Robert said and walked out of the room.

Lorenzo Alcazar stood at the edge of the docks. Hands behind his back, he was standing proud. Detective Rodriguez walked onto the docks and approached Lorenzo. "Well everything's taken care off" He began "As far as the police know John was killed by some muggers, and no one knows you're back in town." "Good, I want to keep it that way" Lorenzo said "Why are you back anyway? I thought Agents Benson and Mitchell ran you out of town years ago?" "I had some unfinished business to attend too." He said as he looked out into the ocean, the sun was just rising and his plan was just beginning.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, at least let me buy you a coffee" Jacob pleaded "I'm not asking for a date, I'm thirsty and I'm willing to get you something" "No" Eve shot back "we have a lot of work to do here ok?" "We've been working on it forever and we hit a dead end like 4 hours ago!" Jacob said "now come on, I know you're starving, and I'm willing to buy breakfast, it's a win/win situation!" Eve sighed and closed the folder. "It's not a date, it's dinner, there will be no kiss, no caressing each others hands, and no gazing into the others eyes" Eve said as she got out of the chair "You do have beautiful eyes you know" Jacob said grinning "I know" Eve smiled as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the room. Jacob followed her out the door.

"Is Kelly's ok?" Jacob asked as they walked by "Oh shit, I completely forgot" Eve said as she hit herself in the head "What? What happened?" Jacob asked worried "I was supposed to open at five and it's already 5:30" Eve said looking at her watch. "Well they're open now, so it looks like everything's fine." He said as he pushed the door open. "Oh glad to see you finally joined us Eve" Mike said sarcastically "I'm sorry Mike, it's just that I got a little carried up with something" Eve said putting on her best puppy face. "Yeah, I saw the blood all over the floor, what happened? The police were here and asking all these questions!" "It's a long story" Eve said "can I get some coffee; I haven't slept since five in the morning yesterday." "Yeah, yeah sure just take a seat over there, and can I get anything for your, uh, date?" Eve groaned "He is not my date ok! We're just working on something and he said he would buy me coffee!" Eve said as she sat down in her chair, getting annoyed. "It was just a misunderstanding" Jacob said, trying to calm her down "he saw an attractive woman with an incredibly handsome gentleman, and you were gone the whole night, so who wouldn't assume that we were doing something?" Eve sighed "I guess you're right, I just haven't had any sleep and I get grumpy when I don't get to sleep" Mike brought their drinks and wrote up their order. The breakfast crowd started to come in and Kelly's started to get busy. "So I've heard a lot about you, Eve Benson, super-spy extraordinaire. You're a legend at the World Security Bureau" Jacob told her, trying to break the awkward silence. "Yeah, I have to admit I was pretty damn good" Eve said, smiling, she had cheered up once she finally got her coffee. "So how'd you get so close to Lorenzo Alcazar anyway?" Jacob asked "Well one thing about having Carly as a mom was being a stepdaughter to most of the men in town, Lorenzo Alcazar being one of them." "Of course he'd have to be close to the daughter of his wife, good thinking on your part" Jacob said, knocking his glass against her coffee cup. "Probably one of the only pros of having Carly as a mom" Eve said, sighing "Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad! My parents were pretty bad" Jacob said "Did your mom get married like every month? Miss pretty much every important event in your childhood because she was off worrying about her latest 'love of her life'? Put Sonny Corinthos before her own kids?" Jacob just gave her a blank stare "I, uh, sorry I didn't know." Eve sat back in her chair "It's ok, don't apologize."

Two men in black suits entered Kelly's. Eve stared at them, they were whispering to each other. She tried to read their lips but the only words she could make out were 'wait, coffee, then'. "Are you ok?" Jacob asked, getting in the way of the men, who were on their way to the counter. "You seem distracted by something" "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Now let's talk about this Alcazar case" she said as she took the file out and laid it on the table. "Yes let's" Jacob responded, eager to change the awkward topic. "So I'm thinking Lorenzo is working with someone in town" Eve started "How do you figure that?" Jacob asked. "Well he's been able to sneak around town without anyone noticing" Eve answered "He's lived in this town for awhile he probably knows all the alleyways and shady places" "Yeah, but here's the police report from John's murder" Eve took it out and slid it across the table. Jacob took it and started to read it. "It says he was mugged and then killed by the muggers afterwards" Jacob said, confused by what Eve had told him at the headquarters. "That's what the police report says, but that completely goes against what John said" "So what are you saying, that there's a dirty cop on the force?" Jacob asked "That's exactly what I'm saying; there was no evidence of a mugging so whoever wrote up the police report had to be lying!" Eve told Jacob as the men in black suits left Kelly's. "Again, nice work Agent Benson" Jacob congratulated her as put their glasses together again. Their eyes met and lingered there for some time until the men in the black suits caught Eve's attention again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw them reach into their pockets. The rest was a blur. They took out machine guns from their jackets and pointed them inside Kelly's. Bullets flew through the air hitting everything in sight. Eve threw herself on the ground, dodging the bullets as they flew by. She turned her head to see Mike get hit; he fell to the floor as he cried out in pain. People were screaming, tables were knocked over and there was blood everywhere. The men turned and ran away before the cops and ambulance could get there. Eve crawled towards Mike. "Help! Somebody help! He's been shot, he needs medical attention!" her cries for help were drowned out by all the others. She felt a piercing pain in her left shoulder and quickly put her hand over it. She had been shot and was bleeding bad. The paramedics began to rush in and take people to the ambulances. "Help! Anyone! Jacob? Someone please!" Eve began to feel dizzy as the paramedics rushed to her and Mike's side. Mike was unconscious so the put him on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Eve got up but quickly lost her balance. "Ma'am, you need to go over there" the paramedic said as he pointed to another ambulance. She barely understood what he had said and was starting to become extremely dizzy. As she walked towards where the paramedic was pointing her legs began to feel light. She lost balance completely and fell to the ground. Her head hit the pavement and everything went black.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Please Read and Review! Thanks!


End file.
